1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flambeau which can be disassembled.
2. Prior Art
A conventional flambeau has a plurality of radially extending arms for supporting candles and is assembled by connecting the component parts together by welding. Therefore, such a conventional flambeau has been found disadvantageous in that much time and labor are required for assembling the flambeau. Another significant disadvantage has been that such a known flambeau incapable of disassembly can not be packaged in a compact manner because of the presence of the radially extending support arms.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 45-24800 discloses a flambeau which overcomes the above deficiencies of the prior art. This conventional flambeau comprises a connecting member and a plurality of radially extending candle support arms detachably connected at their inner ends to the connecting member. The support arms are connected to the connecting member by fitting a cover member on the connecting member from below. However, this arrangement has proven not to provide a firm connection between the support arms and the connecting member, and the support arms tend to be disconnected from the connecting member in use. Another disadvantage is that the flambeau has a limited design and hence is rather aesthetically unappealing because it is constructed essentially of the connecting member and the radially extending support arms.